Inside Out (2315 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)
2315 Looneys and Cartoon Studios's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Fear - Courage the Cowardly Dog (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Trevor the Tuba (Oscar's Orchestra) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Zaffi (Moshi Monsters) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Ed Sheeran *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bruno Mars *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Michael Jackson *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Phil Collins *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (2315 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (2315 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2315 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2315 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Hilda Hippo We Should Cry *Inside Out (2315 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2315 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Crash Bandicoot My Bad *Inside Out (2315 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Courage the Cowardly Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2315 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (2315 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Andersen Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:2315 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG